


Hanasanai yo, you are my everything

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Break Up, Introspection, M/M, Resentment, Suicide
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Había llorado, Kota.Había llorado, lo había abrazado y le había dicho que lo sentía.Y Kei había dejado que lo abrazara, como si no fuera nada más que un muñeco, porque eso había sido por él durante los años.Sólo un muñeco de usar cuando necesario, sólo un objeto, sólo algo cuya presencia se acepta, porque no enoja mucho.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Hanasanai yo, you are my everything

**Hanasanai yo, you are my everything**

**(No te dejaré ir, tú eres todo para mí)**

Caminaba, Kei.

Caminaba en la calle entre la universidad y casa, en paso lento.

Podía tomar el tren para volver, pero no tenía gana.

Y instintivamente, se dio cuenta, estaba también tomando el camino largo.

No quería realmente volver a casa, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo.

No podía sufrir esa idea. No podía sufrir la idea de entrar por esa puerta, en ese piso donde había vivido los momentos mejores de su vida, y encontrarlo diferente de cómo le gustaba recordarlo.

No encontrar los libros de Kota en la estantería, no encontrar su ropa en el armario, no encontrar sus cosas en el baño.

No encontrar a él.

La noche antes, cuando se había ido, Kei estaba demasiado ocupado a llorar para preocuparse realmente del momento cuando habría tenido que volver a casa sin que él fuera allí, sin que hubiera algo para indicar su pasaje en esa casa.

Se había llevado todo, Yabu. Y parecía a Kei que también hubiera llevado parte de sí mismo.

Sentía de odiarlo, en ese momento.

Sentía de odiar lo que le había hecho, odiar todo lo que le había callado durante los años, como si Kei no fuera otro que un niño a quien estaba bien esconder la verdad.

En eso, Kota siempre se había equivocado.

En el considerarlo un niño de proteger, cuando no había nada en él que quisiera ser protegido.

_“Kei... yo no puedo más.” _

_“¿Qué quieres decir que no puedes más, Ko?”_

_“Yo...” _

_“Aún me quieres, ¿verdad?” _

Sin embargo, Yabu había jugado con él demasiado tiempo, se había entretenido al mimarlo, al dejar que siempre obtuviera lo que deseaba, al dejar que se sintiera el hombre más amado al mundo.

Kei no habría dado mucho crédito a las habilidades del mayor de mentir, pero tenía que reconocérselo: durante los años, había tenido su papel perfectamente.

Había tenido el papel del novio perfecto, y Kei había seguido la corriente porque, al final, le había siempre convenido.

Pensándolo, sin embargo, sabía de poder ser excesivo y caprichoso, sabía que cuando tenía sus malos días no era fácil quedarse con él.

Pero siempre había intentado, para bien o para mal.

Y siempre le había parecido que Kota no lamentara demasiado esas partes de su carácter.

Siempre se había quedado con él, al final.

Siempre le había dicho que lo quería.

Cada día, muchas veces al día, cuando estaba seguro que nadie pudiera verlos, Yabu lo tiraba hacia sí mismo, lo besaba y le decía que lo quería.

En retrospectiva, Kei veía esas palabras más como un consuelo que como un gesto de afecto espontaneo.

Un consuelo por sí mismo, y no por él.

_“¿Y no merecía que me lo dijeras? ¿No merecía que me dijera que ya no me quieres?”_

_“Lo siento, Kei.” _

_“¿Desde cuándo?”_

_“¿Qué?” _

_“¿Desde cuándo te has dado cuenta que ya no me quieres?” _

Cada palabra que Kota le había dicho la noche antes estaba grabada en su mente, no se iba, como si aún lo tuviera enfrente a sí, aún con esa mirada triste y desconsolada.

Y Kei no sabía qué hacer con su desconsolación.

Había llorado, Kota.

Había llorado, lo había abrazado y le había dicho que lo sentía.

Y Kei había dejado que lo abrazara, como si no fuera nada más que un muñeco, porque eso había sido por él durante los años.

Sólo un muñeco de usar cuando necesario, sólo un objeto, sólo algo cuya presencia se acepta, porque no enoja mucho.

Así lo había hecho sentir, pero la noche antes no le había dicho nada.

Sólo había llorado con él, porque era lo que Kota se esperaba.

Se esperaba que Kei llorara todas sus lágrimas, como siempre hacía, se esperaba que lo implorara de quedarse, que le pidiera de no irse, que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que todo se podía arreglar.

Y Kei había seguido su guion. Le había dicho todo lo que quería oír, sin una real convicción.

No lo creía, y había dejado de luchar cuando Yabu le había dicho de no quererlo.

¿Qué sentido tenía pisar su dignidad ya desgastada?

Aun así, lo había hecho, quizás para hacerlo sentir mejor o para hacer sentir mejor a sí mismo. No sabía decirlo.

Sólo sabía que había tenido sus lágrimas, mientras lo que realmente quería era expresar su odio.

_“Siempre has sido a mi lado... y yo sólo he pensado que fuera lo correcto de hacer, que _tú_ fuera el adecuado para mí. Sin embargo, sólo he aceptado la situación por lo que era, ¿entiendes? No he pensado en lo que fuera correcto, no he pensado si te quería o no. Sólo he pensado que estabas allí, conmigo, y que tenía que significar algo.” _

_“Pues porque no me has dejado cuando te has dado cuenta, ¿más que seguir haciéndome inútilmente mal?” _

_“Porque no quería que hicieras algo... impulsivo. No quería que reaccionaras de manera precipitada, eso es todo.” _

_“Pero ahora no te importa nada de lo que hago, ¿verdad?”_

Se había ido, Yabu.

Se había ido, y había hecho así que no quedaran rastros de él.

No en ese piso que los había visto felices, al menos según Kei, y ni siquiera en su vida.

Y lo que odiaba más, pensándolo, era que él había metido todo sí mismo en esa relación, había dado todo a Kota en la convicción de poderlo hacer feliz, al saber ahora que todo había sido una mentira.

Que nada estaba real, que sólo él había estado bien, que el amor venía sólo por su parte, y él había sido tan ciego de no darse cuenta.

Kei suspiró, mirando alrededor.

Estaba aún lejos de esa casa, pero no lo sentía mucho.

Se paró un momento, concediéndose de mirar el cielo.

El sol estaba alto, pero estaba como si no tuviera éxito de sentirlo realmente.

Y pensó que nunca el sol calienta bastante, no en momentos como eso, no cuando sentía el frio nacer dentro de sí, sin darle descanso.

No lo calentaba bastante, y ya no tenía gana de buscar alguna forma de calor.

Estaba harto de seguir caminando.

Salió en el túnel del metro, esperando el llegar del tren junto a todos los otros.

Estaba casi la hora del almuerzo, al final, y la vía estaba llena de personas que volvían a casa, que volvían de sus familias, que volvían de las personas que amaban.

Kei les odió, todos.

Y con ese sentimiento de odio, con el pensamiento de Kota y de su ausencia fijo en la mente, unos momentos antes que el tren llegara a su parada, tuvo un paso en adelante.

Tuvo apenas tiempo de sentir dolor.

Luego, no sintió nada más.


End file.
